


Victory and Death

by luinil80



Series: The Clone Wars remix - imagines, headcanons & drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: i'm still hurting from the series finale, and still crying...
Series: The Clone Wars remix - imagines, headcanons & drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723801
Kudos: 11





	Victory and Death

___________________

What he had was nothing special but it was something for him.

_ now all that was gone, nothing more than ashes and death.  _

Simple things to go on his days, same routine, same faces he knew all his life that now don't know him anymore.

_ now they all calling him a traitor _ .

___________________

Now things were different, scary and probably dangerous but he survived and he has to go on, he needs to go, for himself and for her, with her, the only one that didn't betray him, the one face that was still safe to look at, the one that is still his friend.

Hiding his face in plain sight, now that was tricky, but he has to, they have to, probably far away from everyone, on a scattered planet far off the outer rim and from there, carefully planning their next move, alone or together it doesn’t matter.

He had to leave behind his true self, probably changing his name too, everything that he learned in his short and intense life now was completely gone, all his belief destroyed.

There will be time to sit and cry for his losses, now he can't, now he needs to put an order in his life, a life that is completely new to him, a life on the run, probably a life alone.

___________________

He saw his brothers die again, but they died fighting against him this time, something he never wished to see.

_ they are following orders, good soldiers follow orders. _

He didn’t want to kill them, they were the only family he knew for years but he had to endure, they both had to.

_ you’re a good soldier, Rex you can do it. _

  
  


It all feels like a nightmare, only this time it happened for real.

___________________


End file.
